Echoes
by zoesaday goga
Summary: "Alguna vez te haz enamorado de alguien que no te correspondió? eso no te impidió dejarlo de amar o ser capaz de entenderlo , o bien, perdonarlo..." pero cuando otros caminos se abren a nuevas posibilidades, te quedarías hundiéndote en el mismo lugar?, la adolescencia, todo es una decisión, pero cuando alguien te apoya, sientes que es lo correcto... [TEEN LOVE LOST INNOCENCE]
Alguna vez has visto el atardecer desde lo más alto de una torre, y mirar como todo se cubre de una hermosa luz cálida, mientras empieza a escurecer todo... Esa tarde... Cuando una mujer subía las escaleras para llegar al techo de la gran mansión de smash donde todos los personajes convivían ante el gran torneo.

Mientras subía, se sentía sus pasos de prisa, es como si alguien la estuviera esperando, y así era, Samus subía al techo para encontrarse con Ganondorf, al abrir la puerta de acceso, vio como Ganondorf acariciaba el rostro de Wiifit mientras le murmuraba algo, ese momento en ese atardecer, y al ver esa escena, ella cambio su expresión, wiifit la miró desde lejos, mientras sonreía, Ganondorf también la vio, y vio ese gesto, entonces wiifit se retiró del lugar pasando a un lado de Samus, con una sonrisa pícara, como si supiera algo que ella no.

Samus caminó hasta Ganondorf y diciendo - veo que no era necesario que llegara, estabas muy bien acompañado- él la toma por la cintura con un brazo, la acerca y le dice,- ¡vamos!, ella es solo un sirviente, está dispuesta a servirme... Pero tú, tú no te compares con ella, porque tú eres lo mejor que he tenido - Samus lo miró y le dijo- pronto tendremos una batalla, debemos estar preparados- entonces Ganondorf se acercó para decirle- contigo nada me es imposible - para luego besarla, mientras el atardecer terminaba dando paso a la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, link se acercaba a Zelda para servirle su desayuno - toma princesa Zelda, aquí está la fruta que me pidió- Zelda lo miro de reojo con una expresión de enojo y le dijo, -¡Link retírate!¡ Acaso no vez que estoy hablando con el príncipe de Altea!, por favor deja de avergonzarme!- Link escucho eso y se retiró rápidamente a una mesa lejos de ellos, mientras solo veía como Marth y Zelda platicaban, y ella se veía tan contenta, como si el no existiera.

Se salió del comedor, mientras veía a wiifit y Little Mac comiendo pedacitos de manzanas, cuando todas las demás chicas los contemplaban, el solo nunca había sentido o visto que Zelda hubiera hecho algo lindo por él. Solo son órdenes, era su destino, cuidar a la princesa.

Mientras caminaba escucho un relinchar de caballo, siguió el sonido y vio a EPONA, y exclamó -¡no puede ser!, ¡eres tú! Mi única amiga... -mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos - pero mira estas toda sucia, ahora te bañare y te cepillare, no estamos en hyrule, pero aun eres mi amiga y debes estar bien- corrió hasta la mansión donde buscó una cubeta, jabón y una esponja -con esto basta- y siguió corriendo para buscar a epona de nuevo, y si allí estaba, empezó a bañar a la yegua, tan concentrado en su trabajo, solo sintió un gran golpe de algo esférico que rebotó en su cabeza mandándolo a tirar el agua de la cubeta y el jabón, cuando se dio cuenta del jabón derramado encorvó la postura y se lamentó, -auh!- de entre los arbustos algo se acercaba, él saco su espada y apunto, solo para encontrarse con una chica con una camisa blanca de cabellos azules y mirada sorprendida -oh!- exclamó la chica- el inmediatamente bajó su espada y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo- disculpa!- ella se sorprendió de la caballerosidad del chico, y sonrió- sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es que.. Estaba buscando una pelota, cayó por acá- él dijo- sí, me golpeó la cabeza e hizo caer todo el jabón- mientras miraba la esponja en el suelo, ella lo vio, y vio a la yegua llena de espuma y se sintió un poco culpable a lo que dijo- te ayudaré! Por cierto,.. Mi nombre es Lucina y ¿tú..?- Él contestó de inmediato,-soy link!- mientras se sonreían entre sí, en ese momento otro ruido en los arbusto surgió, link levantó su espada a lo que Lucina, puso su mano sobre la empuñadura y le dijo- ¡espera! ¡Es alguien!- él la miró sorprendido, en especial porque su mano estaba sobre la suya, bajó la espada, y apareció un chico rubio, que le habló a Lucina- ¡hey! Lucina, apresúrate con la pelota, quiero seguir viendo a wiifit saltar- mientras le sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo, al escuchar eso Lucina, cambio su expresión a enojada, tomó la pelota y se la aventó y exclamó- ¡toma! Ve y sigue viéndola, yo me quedaré aquí con mi amigo Link!- y puso su mano sobre su hombro, Link se sorprendió aún más de lo que sucedía, pero como es bueno en algo es no decir nada. Lucina siguió diciendo - ¡anda! Shulk, te están esperando- Shulk solo respondió - okey, ¡me voy!- y se adentró a los arbustos y no volvió, solo se escuchaba gritos de un grupo de personas jugando, pero Lucina, solo escuchó y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse la cara sorprendida de link sobre ella, ella cambio su expresión y sonrió, él le contestó con una sonrisa, ese sería una tarde larga para ellos.

Mientras empezaban a quitarle la espuma a la epona, link quedaba mirando a Lucina, ella sintió que el quería entablar una plática pero no sabía cómo, así que miró la espada que tenía link en su espalda dijo -sabes yo también tengo una espada!- él se sorprendió, solo que es muy diferente de la tuya, es más ligera por lo que se ve- él la miró y saco su espada y se la mostró mientras decía -no es tan pesada como parece, si es algo grande, pero mírala, tómala y lo notaras- ella sujetó la espada y si era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, así que ya en confianza dijo- sabes yo viajé en el tiempo!- mientras ponía una pose orgullosa y colocaba su puño en el pecho, él la miró y dijo- yo también, bueno.. Uno de mis antepasados, por eso me decían "el héroe de los tiempos"... Pero eso es muy complicado- los dos sonreían mientras platicaban sus aventuras de sus respectivos universos, hasta que una pregunta cayó como piedra, cuando Lucina le dijo- y tú... Tú sabes... Zelda y tú… ¿son algo más que amigos?- él se puso unos ojos enormes ante la pregunta, pero luego cambio su semblante a un poco triste - pues, siempre he sido el héroe y ella es la princesa, y nada ha cambiado, nuestro destino es siempre el mismo, generación tras generación, pero durante todo ese tiempo, sin seguir la historia de nuestras vida en Hyrule, no tenemos nada...- ella vio una pequeña lagrima asomándose, a la que sin pensarlo puso su mano en el rostro de link, lo miró tiernamente y le dijo- pues es tiempo de cambiar tu destino -y le sonrió. Para ese entonces, ya había caído el final de la tarde y se oscurecía rápidamente, a lo que link se despidió de epona, acariciándole la cabeza y diciendo -nos vemos amiga- Lucina vio lo que sucedía, y le tomó la mano a link para luego irse a la gran mansión.

Ya dentro de la mansión, una figura esbelta con una mirada enfurecida, veía cuando los dos entraron juntos, el volteo a ver la figura que era Zelda, frunció el ceño, y él se soltó de Lucina, ella lo mira, para ver que el miraba a Zelda, ella vio que no debía estar allí, y dijo- te veo mañana!- y camino lo más deprisa, mientras de reojo veía como Zelda estaba enojada, cuando ella se retiró, Zelda caminó hasta Link, y dijo-que es lo que haces!, primero me avergüenzas y ahora no estas cuando te necesito!, es que acaso no te acuerdas que tú eres quien me cuida!- golpeando a la responsabilidad de link, Zelda necesitaba distraerlo lo suficiente pero a la vez mantenerlo controlado, así que recurrió al problema más recurrente y ese es el tercer en el destino de ellos,-sabes link?..- mientras se acercaba Zelda coquetamente a el - te has fijado que Ganondorf, esta con Samus, siento que es una alianza que no debería existir, hace en el pasado torneo, te acuerdas de los problemas que nos causó con Bowser?, -aunque ella pensaba que Samus no era problema, pues se sentía superior a cualquiera siguió metiendo ideas -¿y si esta vez gana Ganondorf el torneo de equipos?, eso puede liberarlo rápidamente del sacred realm...- mientras se ponía en pose de pensante,- deberías seguirlo e investigar lo que planea, no se te ocurra hablar con Samus, sabes que él puede controlar a las personas!- ella sabía que mientras estuvieran las manos gigantes controlando todo, no habría problemas entre personajes ellos no lo permitirían, además así alejaría a link de esa chica de cabellos azul, y podría seguir teniéndolo a su voluntad. Una vez que terminó de hablar, se dio la media vuelta y replicó- no me falles link-.

Ya en su cuarto link, seguía repitiéndose en su mente lo que Zelda quería, pero él no veía peligro alguno, y menos de Ganondorf, mientras pensaba en que tenía que seguirlo donde fuera, la chica de cabellos azules y sonrisa tierna salto a su mente, y sonrió cuando se acordó de que mañana se verían,- espero que epona siga en ese lugar-. A la mañana siguiente, muy de mañana Lucina se levanta temprano y va a la cocina y se encuentra a wiifit con una canasta de manzanas y le dice- ¿me das algunas?- a lo que wiifit responde -¡claro! Hoy recogí muchas pero Little Mac no comerá conmigo- Lucina responde- ¿por qué? ¿Si son muy unidos?- wiifit contesta- ha llegado un nuevo personaje, es un maestro de las artes marciales, creo que se llama Ryu, y al parecer ha hipnotizado a Little Mac, y no piensa en nada que no sea su entrenamiento- Lucina dice- entonces me llevare varias!- wiifit pregunta- y son para Shulk?- Lucina se queda pensativa y dice- no!, conocí a un chico llamado link es que, somos amigos- mientras tomaba las manzanas y se retiraba a prisa.

Lucina corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontró a link, y... Allí estaba con epona su yegua, ella sonrió mientras lo llamaba -¡hey! ¡Link! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- link sonrió también,-¡hola! ¡Lucina!- ella camino hacia él y le mostro una bolsa con manzanas, él tomó una y le dio una mordida- ¡están dulces!- tomo otra manzana y se la dio a epona, la comió y relincho de gusto, y así empezó ese día, entre sonrisas y juegos, Link le dijo a Lucina -¿quieres montar sobre epona? Iremos a cabalgar antes de que los demás personas invadan la playa, vamos será divertido- Lucina movió la cabeza y accedió. Una vez montado sobre epona, link le dijo- ¡sujétate bien!- Lucina abrazó a link por la cintura, mientras cabalgaban sobre la playa, cerca del agua, las gotas de agua saltaban como si fuera un rocío, solo escuchaba a link reír, mientras ella reía con él, mientras cabalgaban, un lugar apareció era como un camino, Lucina lo percató y le dijo a link, señalándole el lugar, llegaron hasta allí, era algo parecido a un jardín, ya olvidado con un delgado arroyo que lo rodeaba, pero aun con flores por todas partes, bajaron de la yegua, y dijo Lucina- tengamos un picnic aquí!, aquí nadie nos molestará, ni Shulk, ni wiifit, ni...-ella calló por un momento para luego link completara, -ni Zelda-. Pasaron toda la mañana allí, y se dijeron que no dirían nada del lugar, que sería su lugar secreto, estaban entusiasmados, cabalgaron de regreso a la mansión, donde de nuevo una figura esbelta enfurecida los esperaba.

Cuando entraron, otra vez surgió la misma escena de la noche anterior, link le dijo a Lucina murmurando que fuera a su cuarto, que mañana se verían, ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue por un pasillo, solo quedaron Zelda y link, ella enfurecida, pues no estaba el para darle su desayuno, para que llevara las cosas del picnic que preparo para Marth, todo lo hizo ella y eso la enojaba más, así que volvió a arremeter con el destino de link con ella - sabes, tus otras reencarnaciones no habrían hecho esto!, siempre se habló del héroe que estaba siempre con la princesa, pero tú!, donde quedo esa responsabilidad ante nuestro destino!- link trato de excusarse- pero.. No hay... Peligro- a lo que ella siguió reclamando-¡peligro!, ¡el peligro está durmiendo en la planta alta de este edificio y de seguro está haciendo planes con la ayuda de la mujer más peligrosa del universo! ¡Y tú! ¡Me dejas sola!- Zelda se puso en pose de mártir- que sucedería si obtuviera mi triforce- link replicó- pero no podemos usarla, cuando aparecimos aquí, la mano que flota nos dijo que fue sellado, de nada le serviría a Ganondorf- link sospechó de ella, Zelda lo miró-¡¿me cuestionas?! ¡Haz lo que te digo!, mañana ellos tendrán un encuentro contra Marth, el me lo dijo, quiero que los sigas y ¡me informes de todo!- Zelda se dio la vuelta y caminó a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, link no dejaba de pensar en Lucina, tanto así, que se durmió sonriendo, mientras dormía soñó con Lucina, casi podía sentirla, sus manos en ella, como se acercaba a él, la tenía frente a frente, la abrazó y sintió algo húmedo en su cama, se despertó rápidamente y pensó, no puede ser, debí ir al baño antes de acostarme, prendió la luz, pero no era orina, si no otra cosa, se sintió asustado, y confundido, no sabía con quien hablar, sentía vergüenza, así que rápidamente lo puso en el lavamanos y trato de lavarlo, se cambió de ropa interior, y trato de volver a dormir de nuevo, al día siguiente, Lucina se levantó temprano y volvió a ir a la cocina para buscar que llevar a su jardín secreto, donde al salir por el jardín frontal se encontró con una escena un poco extraña, wiifit le daba algo, como una joya roja a villager, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino, pero solo epona estaba allí, Link no había llegado, así que se sentó en el pasto, mientras llegaba, entonces.. Se escuchó el anuncio de batalla, entre dos equipos, pero ella siguió esperando.

En el pasillo, Zelda vio como Ganondorf caminaba junto a Samus con su power suit, así que jaló a link del brazo, y sonrió fingidamente, mientras ellos se alejaban, para el combate, sus contrincantes eran Ike y Marth, el anunciante inició la batalla, las espadas chispeaban en la armadura de Ganondorf, pero Samus contraatacaba con misiles y disparos de energía, Marth usaba un counter para ser neutralizado por los disparos de Samus, Marth lanzó una estocada con potencia, pero Samus se hizo morphoball eludiendo y dejando bombas a su paso, mientras Ganondorf usaba su agarre para asfixiar a Ike y quemarlo con flamas oscuras, el combate fue exhaustivo, pero se dieron a conocer los vencedores, y fueron, Ganondorf y Samus, mientras hacían poses de victoria, Ike y Marth aplaudían por compromiso, mientras con odio miraban a los vencedores.

Ya en la sala de estar, los vendedores se dirigían a las duchas, en el pasillo se encuentran a Ike y Marth, y empezaron a reclamarle, estaban muy enojados por perder ante ellos, Ike le alzo la voz a Ganondorf - te crees tan victorioso, y en realidad si no fuera por ella- señalando a Samus- no hubieras ganado, nunca me hubieras superado a mi espada- Ganondorf furioso replico frente a Ike- que me puedes decir tú, que eres un cobarde!- Ike se sorprendió de lo que dijo, e iba a replicar pero Ganondorf siguió- si! Un cobarde, te ofendes por no haber ganado, ante ella, ¿porque usabas una espada?, dime... ¿Qué uso yo? ¿¡DIME!?¿¡DIME CUAL ES MI ARMA?! peleaste contra mí! Con tu espada, escondido detrás de un arma, ¡mientras que a mí no me permiten usar armas!, dime ¿dónde queda tu dignidad como guerrero? ¿¡DONDE!?, y te atreves a reclamarme, pero si tan ofendido estas, peleemos aquí, ahora sin armas, solo tus puños,- Ike enmudeció sabía que una pelea contra él, a puño limpio, no ganaría, y quedaría humillado, Ike bajo la mirada, entonces Samus tomó el brazo de Ganondorf y dijo -déjalos, ya lo haz humillado sin ni siquiera dar un golpe, además, me quiero duchar contigo- Samus fue a un locker a dejar el dispositivo de nano tecnología que es su powersuit, mientras sacaba una toalla, Ganondorf se quitó su armadura mientras la colocaba en una caja para luego llevarla, para ese momento, los que estaban allí, se salieron del cuarto de ducha, y fueron a la sala de estar, allí sentados afuera con sus toallas, mientras que Ganondorf y Samus se desvestían, en la puerta de mantenimiento se abría para dejar mirar lo que sucedía, durante la discusión, link entro a hurtadillas y se escondió, pues Zelda lo había obligado a escuchar y seguir a Ganondorf, link nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, estaba muy sonrojado, mientras el agua caía de la regaderas, Ganondorf se acercó a Samus y empezó a acariciarla, ante lo que sucedía, link hizo un quejido que delató que estaba allí escondido, Ganondorf escucho y reconoció quien estaba espiándolos, así que sonrió y siguió acariciando a Samus, para luego besarla, Samus sintió lo que quería Ganondorf y dijo -¿ahora? ¿Aquí? Es un lugar público, cualquiera entraría y nos vería- a lo que le replicó -no creo que sean capaz de entrar sabiendo que estamos aquí- siguió acariciándola hasta que llegó a su vientre, y puso su mano allí y la miró tiernamente, ella notó ese comportamiento y dijo- porque te detienes allí?- el respondió- quiero que de este vientre, nazca mi descendencia - ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó al escuchar esa respuesta, mientras link estaba anonadado de lo que acababa de escuchar, ella confirmó su comentario diciendo- estaré orgullosa de tenerlo creciendo dentro de mí- y lo besó, ella empezó a acariciarlo haciendo que creciera su erección, él la sujetó fuertemente la alzó donde ella se sujetó a su cuello él la sostenía con sus brazos y tomó una de sus piernas, era el ángulo perfecto para que link viera lo que sucedía entre ellos, y entonces, link vio como el miembro erecto de Ganondorf entraba en la vulva de Samus, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, una vez dentro, el empezó a moverse dentro de ella empujando desde abajo, link no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba viendo, pero sentía una cosquilleo en su entrepierna, pero no podía dejar de mirar, los dos amantes empezaron a jadear, mientras sus cuerpos seguían al ritmo, link empezó también a jadear pero lo más callado posible, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y ante lo que veía, un pensamiento escapo de su mente, y era la imagen de Lucina sonriéndole, al pensarla su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, casi podía imaginarse haciéndolo con Lucina, como lo estaba viendo allí. Mientras en la sala de estar, Zelda caminaba por allí esperando ver a link, pero no estaba, y sintió un leve olor a sucio, y replicó- ¿es que acaso no van a ducharse?, ¿qué hacen allí esperando?- Bowser contestó- Ganondorf y Samus están allí... Yo no voy a entrar- los otros asistieron con la cabeza de que ninguno entrara mientras ellos sigan allí, quizás por que estarían en una situación incomoda.

Mientras dentro del cuarto de regaderas, los dos amantes seguían gimiendo de placer, llegando hasta su límite, sintieron cuando sus cuerpos tuvieron ese momento de sensación tan placentera, donde link vio como de la unión que tenían, salían gotas blancas, mientras Samus sonreía de felicidad y decía - me ha llenado tanto, si seguimos así, pronto tendrás lo que deseas -, Ganondorf bajó a Samus separándose y mostrando como su miembro seguía cubierto de esa sustancia blanca que salía de él, mientras link sorprendido de lo que sucedía, recordó como de él también salió esa sustancia blanca, luego siguieron duchándose, entre besos y abrazos, para luego salir y secarse con las toallas de los locker sacaron ropa un poco más cómoda y salieron sonriendo del cuarto de duchas.

Una vez que salieron, todos los que estaban esperando entraron como estampida, y en la confusión link salió casi en trance, tembloroso, sonrojado, sus orejas rojas, jadeando, zelda fue hasta él, y lo tomó del brazo, solo para que link reaccionara agresivamente, para que lo soltara, ella lo miró y dijo- que te pasa link!?-link solo respondió- debo ir con ella- corrió lo más aprisa, y si solo pensaba en la sonrisa de Lucina, llegando con ella, y con epona, link le dice a Lucina- debemos irnos rápido!, subió lo más de prisa al caballo, Lucina sin pensarlo subió y tomó su cintura, mientras cabalgaban, ella podía sentir a link nervioso, se podía escuchar su palpitar rápido y su respirar agitado, cuando llegaron a su jardín secreto, bajaron de epona, en cuento bajo link, se sentó en el pasto, solo para empezar a llorar, estaba tan confundido, tan extasiado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto sentimientos que lo abrumaban, solo lo que podía hacer es llorar, Lucina se preocupó de lo que le sucedía, y se sentó junto a él, mientras ponía sus manos en su hombro entonces, link empezó a hablar - alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que no te correspondió? Zelda me ha estado restregando a la cara mi responsabilidad con ella, por ser la princesa de Hyrule, hemos llegado a aquí y solo me usado como un mozo, cuando por fin encuentro una felicidad, ella trata de destruirlo siguiéndome recordando nuestro destino, cuando yo la liberé de Ganondorf, ella solo me dio las gracias y se dio la vuelta, era solo una ¡niña caprichosa, y lo peor es que le prometí que siempre estaría allí para protegerla! En realidad sentía algo por ella, viajé por el tiempo por ella, navegue mares, viaje planicies, y aunque todos me recuerdan por ser el héroe de hyrule, siento que debí haberla dejado que Ganondorf la matara, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, tantas generaciones que han pasado y seguimos igual, hubo un tiempo en que sentía que con el hecho de que me hablara era una gran emoción, ahora ya no siento nada por ella, solo quiero acabar con esto, me atormenta y no puedo curarlo, ahora ese mismo sentimiento de esperanza lo he sentido contigo, y tú eres muy diferente de ella, siento que me comprendes, y algo dentro de mi está tratando de liberarse, por eso huí aquí contigo, necesitaba alejarme...- link sollozaba, mientras Lucina se sentía triste ante todo lo que le había dicho y sonrojada por su confesión de gustarle, así que lo abrazó, link se calmó, solo para encontrarse frente a ella, acercándose lentamente, los dos llegaron hasta ese punto, donde se miraron fijamente, y se besaron, un beso dulce e inocente, que los dos lo disfrutaron, pero link tomó la iniciativa, y metió su mano dentro de la blusa de Lucina, ella lo sintió e interrumpió el beso, jadeando, ella puso su mano sobre link, pero él siguió hasta su espalda, mientras volvía a besarla, ella lo permitió, sentía que un calor en su toque, un calor que emanaba de ella, el concluyó el beso y saco su mano, los dos estaban acalorados, pero confundidos, link no sabía si ella aceptaría a hacer lo que Ganondorf y Samus hicieron, él se quitó la túnica, y se acercó una vez más Lucina, ella consintió, mientras la besaba nuevamente, puso su mano sobre su pecho, tratando de acariciarla, pero la ropa no ayudaba, Lucina vio lo que trataba de hacer, se separaron, y ella desabotonó su túnica azul, luego su camisa lo suficiente para que link pudiera meter su mano y acariciar sus pechitos, ella también coloco su mano sobre los brazos formados del chico que la acariciaba, un beso más acompaño ese momento, para que al final ella se recostara sobre el su capa, con la ropa desabotonada, él se puso a un lado sobre ella, y empezó a besar su cuerpo, metió su mano sobre los pantalones de ella y entonces ella gimió, en él se hacía notar su erección, el trato de quitarles los pantalones, pero ella le ayudó, quedando totalmente sin ropa ante él, mientras el también se desnudaba ante ella, los dos estaban extasiados excitados, se besaron apasionadamente, se acariciaron, su piel se sensibilizaba ante cada toque de sus manos, jadeaban, sonreían ante su felicidad, pero entonces él se puso sobre ella, y pregunto - estas segura de esto? - ella contestó - si!, quiero!- él tomó su miembro erecto y lo colocó sobre la delicada flor de Lucina, y empezó a entrar despacio, ella se ponía mas roja, tenían sensaciones, el sentía ese lugar tan cálido y agradable, ella sentía como entraba delicadamente, se sentía tan enamorada y protegida, una vez adentro, el empezó a moverse, haciendo que la fricción, los llevara a sentir el placer del amor que se procesaban, ella lo abrazó con las piernas, mientras el seguía con el ritmo, mientras aumentaba la velocidad, ella gemía, el veía su reacción, hasta que el sintió esa sensación que tuvo en la cama esa noche, y ella sintió que algo estaba dentro de ella, se abrazaron, y se dieron pequeños besitos, mientras el sol se ocultaba, se había terminado la tarde y la noche cubrió todo, el dijo -no quiero volver todavía-, ella dijo- quedémonos aquí, traje comida, en la montadura de epona, - link siguió- yo tengo una lámpara, hoy quiero solo estar contigo, mañana me enfrentaré a zelda, esto ya terminó para mí- y abrazados miraban el firmamento de estrellas.

De entre las oscuridad una sombra a lo lejos corrió rápidamente y entró en la mansión, una vez más Samus caminaba las escaleras para ir al techo de la mansión, cuando una vez más vio esa escena, era Ganondorf hablando con wiifit, solo que esta vez él tenía sus manos en los brazos de wiifit, mientras le murmuraba al oído, ella solo sonreía, esto no lo toleró Samus, ella sabía que Ganondorf podría cambiarla fácilmente, wiifit había sido más complaciente que ella, y eso la enojó, que bajó rápidamente y entró a el bar de la mansión, donde encontró a un chico rubio de ropas negras, otro contrincante, al parecer había pasado desapercibido ante todos lo que habitaban allí, él es muy callado, pero había visto todo lo que había sucedido, y como espectador veía lo que los demás no veían, y una de ellas es lo que Ganondorf hacía, ***** por lo que con indiferencia va donde Samus y se sienta, Samus lo ve y le pregunta - Que quieres Cloud? -cloud sin verla le responde Se lo de Ganondorf y tú, como también de la otra chica, Samus se molesta y sin perder la cordura dice - eso no te incumbe...- cloud replica -obvio, me da igual- Samus dice- entonces, ¿qué quieres? -cloud suspira- sólo te aconsejo que tomes la decisión correcta - Samus se molesta y sabe que no está en situación de crear pelea, por lo que dice -te diré que. Ya nada me importa, no dejo de pensar en él- Cloud sabe de lo que habla y con un trago de una pequeña copa contesta- Sólo no cometas el mismo error que hice hace tiempo. Samus lo ve con mirada de que sabe que fue lo que pasó, ha leído los archivos- No tienes que recordármelo...-cloud continua- Aunque al fin logré redimir mis pecados, aún me queda por hacer, sólo piensa bien lo que haces -Se retira del bar y al salir del bar, Ganondorf estaba afuera y sin dirigir la mirada cloud se detiene y dice -Que quieres Ganondorf- a lo que Ganondorf responde - No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben!- Cloud contesta con disgusto -No estás aquí por Samus -Ganondorf sonríe y sin más explicaciones le dice a Cloud- Quiero que hagas un trabajo para mí- Cloud sin sorprenderse avanza-No me interesa, búscate algún mercenario que le interese- Ganondorf se le quita la sonrisa con un disgusto pero el Gerudo sabe bien que buscaba Cloud por lo que dijo- Buscas la espada maestra para eliminar la oscuridad que hay en tu interior, no es así?-.

Cloud desenvaina su espada y molesto señala a Ganondorf sin temor- No te entrometas- Ganondorf cambia a un gesto de malicia, ya pudo llamar la atención del mercenario, y aprovechando el momento siguió con lo que sabe -Sólo que tienes un problema, mientras el Héroe de Hyrule siga vivo, nunca tendrás la espada maestra - Cloud sabe que link es su adversario, sin embargo, no todo su corazón fue curado de la oscuridad Por lo que Cloud guarda su espada -quieres que mate a Link?- Ganondorf aguantó la risa, por lo que dice - No quiero que mates a Link, necesito que esté con vida, aunque no consiente, para lo que voy a hacer, luego podrás matarlo- Cloud sin dudar le pregunta- Para que lo quieres con vida? -Ganondorf cierra el puño y empieza a estremecerlo como querer aplastar con todas las fuerzas y dice con una sonrisa- Para tener la trifuerza, si obtengo la trifuerza puedo hacer que el espíritu de la espada maestra te obedezca como su nuevo maestro Y así podrás eliminar el oscuridad de tu corazón -Cloud sentía un mal presentimiento, pero sentía como su espalda se daba una sensación nostálgica, Una voz en su interior... Le dice a Cloud - "hazlo..."- entonces cloud dijo- El próximo evento, haré que el gran héroe del Hyrule, sepa quién es ¡el héroe indiscutible! -Y se va, y a lo lejos Ganondorf también se va desvaneciéndose en las sombras mientras una carcajada cubría los pasillos.

* * *

* Esta parte es parte de un aporte de un amigo, que quería ayudar a la trama, asi que pueden sentir un poco diferente a los personajes.. fue el que me insistio que termine la trama... :D

** También les dejo una parte de lo que no puse en la historia, pense que no seria importante pero si quieren leerlo, aqui está:  
 _"Mientras zelda en el comedor esperaba su desayuno, este no llegó, así que tuvo que ir a buscarla, no podía creer que su lacayo no estaba allí para que ella demostrara superioridad, mientras comía junto al príncipe de altea, a quien le comentó muy despectiva - desde que link se apareció con esa suripanta, se ha descuidado de sus responsabilidades, la odio!, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran sin que afecte a los demás -marth dijo- si te comprendo, asi es el proletariado y quien es ella?- zelda trato de describirla- es una anorexica de seguro por que es super delgada, con una espada, se viste de azul oscuro, tiene cabellos azules largos, y trae una coroonnaa.. como... la tuuy...-cayó de repente, mientras marth cambio su expresión a una muy indignado y dijo- creo que te estas refiriendo a una de mis parientes-, mientras se levantaba y se fue a otra mesa, mientras que zelda lo seguía pidiéndole disculpas, muy apenada."_


End file.
